This project continues to investigate the cellular mechanisms which control thymus-dependent (T cell) immunity in contact hypersensitivity. Special emphasis is given to examining the properties of immune and suppressor T cells with respect to the nature of their antigen receptors and genetic interactions. We are continuing our studies on the antigen-specific suppressor factor with respect to its biological and physical/chemical properties.